A New Kind of Power
by Nicki1
Summary: Things start to change at the Institute...when Logan makes a decision, is there any way to change it? And is something from Xavier's past about to come back to haunt him? ((r&r!!!!))
1. To everything there is a beginning

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own X-Men. But I wish like heck that I did!!! *sob* Stupid marvel comics....Okay, just joking y'all! ^_^ Now please don't kill me? I DO however own all and any original characters, sooo..LEAVE 'EM ALONE OR I'LL ATTACK YOU WITH MY FLAMING GREEN JELLO!!!!!!!!!!! O_o -_-; I get a little overprotective, neh?  
  
Notes: Okay, this is set before On Angel's Wings. I had to change my timeline a bit, and due to my own blasted confusion, I've booted Joyride up BEFORE this story. Yes, I know Joyride didn't really happen before On Angel's Wings, but it's less confusing to me if I do that. ^^ Oh, and these [ ] indicate thoughts. These ^ ^ indicate telepathic conversations. Thanks!  
  
Oh yes, and I apologize ahead of time for Rahne, Kurt, and Sam's accents. ^^ And if one of my new characters has one of your character's power, I DIDN'T KNOW!!! ^.^ Okay, continue!  
  
  
  
Sobbing could be heard down the hall. A worried mother ran into her daughter's room, scared to death of what she might find. Sunlight streamed through the window, brightening the room. But the sight of the little girl almost cancelled it out entirely. She was lying on the floor, her small hands clutching at the carpet as her tears soaked it. She sounded as if she was in pain, but her mother could see nothing wrong. She rushed over to her daughter and held her in her arms.  
  
"Honey, what's wrong? Can you tell mommy what's wrong?"  
  
The little girl let out a soft howl of grief, then sobbed, "He's dead! They killed him mama, he's dead! Daddy's dead..." She broke down, burying her face in her mother's shoulder. She didn't see the look of horror and pain that came across her mother's face. The mother stroked her daughter's dark brown hair absently, trying to calm down for her daughter's sake.  
  
[Why did I let him leave?] she moaned inside her head.  
  
**********************  
  
Professor Charles Xavier took one last look at his deceased friend. He knew it would be his last chance to say goodbye, since the widow wouldn't want him at the funeral. She would blame him for her husband's death.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jax...so terribly sorry," Xavier said quietly. "I'll do what I can for your family...but I'm afraid it won't be much." He paused for a long moment, then leaned over and took a dog tag necklace from around his friend's neck. There was some information on one side, like most dog tags. But the other side had the X insignia on it. Xavier had thought his friend foolish for wearing it, but now he respected him for it. It hadn't been an easy choice, and it may have even been what killed him.  
  
As Xavier pocketed the necklace he let out a heavy sigh. "I don't blame your wife one bit Jax. Maybe it was my fault..." His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes sadly. "Goodbye, Jax." He then turned his wheelchair around, leaving his friend behind.  
  
  
  
**10 YEARS LATER**  
  
  
  
Rahne wandered around the hallways of the mansion, looking for something to do. She had already been told off by Roberto and Amara for trying to join them, which did NOT have a good effect on her already sour mood.  
  
[Nawt like they was doin' anything fun,] Rahne thought crossly. ['Oo would want ta be with those blokes while they was flirtin' anyways?]  
  
Rahne let out a long sigh. Iceman, Berserker, Jubilee, and Spyke were in a training session with Wolverine and Storm. Scott and Jean had disappeared, once again leaving the others with no notice. Rahne had a sneaking suspicion they were out checking something for the professor, but then again, maybe Jean was just cheating on Duncan. And Kitty was gone too. But then again, Rahne already knew Kitty had gone to meet Lance at the park. She had no idea where Kurt, Rogue, Jamie, or Sam were. And she was REALLY wishing hard for some company right about now.  
  
As if on cue, Sam walked around the corner, a smile lighting up as he saw Rahne. "Wahll hey there Wolf-girl. Whatcha doin' here all by yer little- lonesome?"  
  
Rahne's face lit up. "Sam!! Ah'm so glad you're 'ere! A bonny little lass like me don't stay quite so bonny when she has not a thing ta do." She looped her arm through his, smiling up at him. "How'd you like ta play Frisbee outside, laddie?"  
  
Sam grinned, then replied, "On one condition ma'am...don't catch that there Frisbee with your slobbery ol' mouth." Rahne pretended to be offended and smacked his arm, causing him to blast off right through a nearby door, dragging Rahne right with him.  
  
**********************  
  
Professor Xavier had asked Wolverine and Storm to do the training session without him. He had picked up a reading on Cerebro, and wanted to research it a bit more. The only problem was, Cerebro wasn't picking anything else up on the reading. It was almost like it had been a glitch. But the Professor knew better than that. The same thing had happened seven years before, when an entire district in New York City had a power outage. Cerebro had picked that up, and then failed to get anything else. Now it was happening all over again. Hundreds of radio signals were being picked up by one receiver in Central Park...and all at the same time. Mutant powers were definitely at work here, but Xavier couldn't figure out who this mutant was.  
  
Kurt walked by the open door, trying to alter his image inducer again, when he noticed the Professor. He entered the room and stood by him.  
  
"Another mutant?" he asked, a bit excitedly.  
  
Xavier nodded. "Yes, another...however, Cerebro can't pick any more information up. Just the fact that there's some form of mutant activity in Central Park."  
  
Kurt thought a moment. "Well...couldn't you just send someone over to Central Park to check it out?" he asked.  
  
"I already have," the Professor replied. "Jean and Scott are there now. But they haven't been able to find anything either..."  
  
**********************  
  
Scott sighed, thoroughly exasperated. "Can't we just call this mission finished? It's next to impossible to find anything here! Besides, I've got a History project due in two days that I need to finish."  
  
Jean stroked her chin, thinking deeply. "Normally, we could look for someone who looks different, acts different, or is running away."  
  
Scott laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, and there's about 200 people who fit all of those categories."  
  
Jean sighed. For a normally upbeat guy, Scott was really turning into a pain at the moment. "I'll try my telepathic powers," she said quietly. But after a few short minutes, she realized that wouldn't work either. "Too many people..." she sighed again. Scott rubbed her shoulders, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Don't sweat it Jean. If Cerebro can't pick anything else up, there's no chance we can either."  
  
Jean looked disappointed. "I guess you're right."  
  
"Great, let's get back to the Institute!" Scott nearly ran to the X-Van. Jean hung back for a moment. Only a moment, but long enough for a girl with a pair of headphones on to bump into her.  
  
"Whoops. Sorry!" the girl apologized.  
  
Jean smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it." She barely glanced at the girl, and then followed Scott.  
  
But the girl watched Jean for a long time. Something about that red-haired girl struck a familiar chord in her. The two were about as different looking as could be. Jean had long red hair, a fair complexion, and dressed conservatively. The girl had shorter dark brown hair streaked with silver, a slightly tanned Oriental complexion, and dressed in tank tops and baggy pants. But deep down, that girl felt like they had something in common. Maybe Jean would have felt the same thing, if she had looked at the girl a little closer. Because if she had, she might have noticed that the headphones the girl wore weren't connected to a radio or CD player...and that a small antennae was attached to them.  
  
  
  
((hoo hoo!! Somebody please tell me they caught something there! Pweeeease?? ^_^ R&R, I need MAJOR input!!)) 


	2. Things will always change

Next Disclaimer: Ummm..same as the first? Yup. That includes the flaming green jello. COPYRIGHT OF ME!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
Rahne laughed, tossing the Frisbee back to Sam. "Nice one bloke! Let's try that again!"  
  
Sam jumped up, catching the Frisbee and immediately making a face. "Aww shucks Rahne, didn't Ah ask ya ta not catch it with yer mouth?"  
  
Rahne giggled. Sometimes her wolf-sense had a greater effect on her than anything else.  
  
"Sorry Sam, I'll try not ta anymore," she replied.  
  
Sam sighed, then grinned as he threw the Frisbee back at Rahne. [Wahll, Ah gotta admit.this is more fun than bein' with Jean or Scott.]  
  
**********************  
  
Jean and Scott weren't exactly thrilled to get back to the mansion. They both felt terrible about not completing their mission, but Jean definitely felt worse. Scott tried to cheer her up, but.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much! I mean, New York City's one heckuva place to try and find a mutant."  
  
Jean nodded, wondering when she would next get the chance to beat the tar out of Scott. He had the radio on a sports station for the last hour. "Yeah." she said unenthusiastically. Holding back a sigh she leaned forward and pushed the communicator button. A voice came out of the speakers immediately.  
  
"Hello Jean, Scott. I was wondering when you would call."  
  
Scott shook his head slightly. It still creeped him out when Professor Xavier did that. "Hey Professor, how are things goin' in Bayville?" Scott asked.  
  
"Quite well actually. The training session just concluded, and Logan and Storm seem to think the recruits are coming along well."  
  
Jean smiled. "Well, that's good news." She held back another sigh. "I only wish we could give you some good news."  
  
"Don't worry Jean.Cerebro couldn't pick up any more information either. And New York isn't one of the easiest places to try and find a mutant. Believe me, I know." Scott smiled a "see-I-told-you" smile at Jean, who smiled back.  
  
"Thanks professor." She glanced out the window. "We should be back in an hour, at the least."  
  
"Very well, dinner should be ready by then. Xavier out."  
  
**********************  
  
Xavier turned around to face the door as Logan and Storm entered.  
  
"Ah, there you two are. Do you have the tape?"  
  
Storm handed the Professor a small videotape. "Right there. I think you'll be pleased with their progress."  
  
Xavier put the tape into a small slot in Cerebro. A video of the training session appeared on the screen. Clips of Spyke protecting himself and Jubilee from Sabretooth while Berserker and Iceman fought off the Blob and Toad played from the tape. Kurt grinned as Berserker fried Toad's tongue.  
  
[Too bad it's just a demo.] he thought.  
  
The professor nodded, pleased at the way the way the new recruits were handling themselves. "Very good, very good," he said as the tape came to a stop. "A few more weeks and we may be able to let them go on a few missions."  
  
Logan smiled bitterly. "I almost wish I'd still be here when that happens," he said gruffly. Storm gave him a sideways look while Xavier smiled slightly.  
  
"Logan, I'm sure you won't be gone as long as you plan," he said quietly. Kurt looked up at Logan, confused. Logan caught the look and tried to smile.  
  
"Sorry Elf.I never planned to stay here this long. I gotta be movin' on."  
  
"But, you'll come back, right?" Kurt asked hopefully. "You vouldn't vant to miss being vith dhe new recruits vhen dhey go out-"  
  
Logan cut him off. "Elf, I'm leavin' forever. I've got things I gotta do still.The longer I stay here, the more of a chance there is that Sabretooth might come here an' hurt someone other than me. I gotta leave Elf." He turned back to Xavier, ignoring Kurt's shocked expression. "Don't try to keep me here Chuck. I'm leavin' tonight, and I'll let ya know when I've got a destination in mind. I'm gonna go pack." And with those last few words, Logan turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
Seeing Kurt's hurt expression, Storm put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Kurt, I'm sure Logan won't stay away forever. I know you've tried to be a good friend to him, and I'm sure he appreciates it-"  
  
Kurt pushed past Storm, cutting her off as he hurried out of the room. Storm sighed softly, then turned to Xavier.  
  
"What are we going to do? Once the other students find out."  
  
Xavier shook his head slightly. "THAT is beyond our control. If we could find something that would make Logan stay." He thought a moment, unsure what that might be. Things were starting to change just a bit too fast. 


	3. A bit of humor in troubled times

Disclaimer: Same as before. All original characters. ((i.e. The distressed mom/daughter of the first chapter, the dead guy named Jax of the same chapter, and the chick with the antennae-headphones at the end of the first chapter.)) The flaming green jello. MINE. ^_^ Yup. All the rest.Marvel Comics. Unless X-Men: Evolution is copyright of another company. In which case, copyright of them.  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! I'm dying for new input.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rogue scowled as Roberto and Amara came into the small grove of trees.  
  
[Can't they just find their own trees?] she thought with disgust as she walked off the path and into the bushes and undergrowth. She sat down Indian-style, closing her eyes and listening to the silence. A small smile grew on her face. [Now this is more like it.] But just as she had started to get comfortable, somebody whispered in the bush to her left.  
  
"Shh.he'll find us!"  
  
"Aw, what d'you know?"  
  
"Exactly the same stuff as you!"  
  
Rogue growled, pushing back some branches. There sat Jamie.two of him.  
  
"Okay, which of you is the real Jamie?" she demanded. The one on her right shrugged.  
  
"Beats me. I'm Jamie #1."  
  
"And I'm Jamie #8!" the other piped up. Rogue softly smacked her forehead.  
  
"Just how many of you are there?"  
  
"9!" they both exclaimed happily. "And we're playing hide-and-seek!" Rogue turned around and gently banged her head into a tree trunk, groaning softly.  
  
**********************  
  
Evan burst out of the mansion, jumping over the stairs and onto the grounds.  
  
"Woohoo! I'm FREE!!" he shouted happily. He spun around, grinning as Ray followed him out. "So what should we do with our spare time, amigo?"  
  
Ray's eyes searched the grounds, and a grin slowly crept over his face. "Well man, I've got plans.later!" Ray took off towards the grove of trees. Evan rolled his eyes, then noticed the Frisbee Rahne and Sam were throwing around.  
  
"Target practice," he said with a smirk.  
  
Jubilee and Bobby came down the steps at a slower pace than their friends.  
  
"So have you decided who you're going to ask to the dance next week?" Jubilee asked, smiling a bit. Bobby shrugged his shoulder carelessly.  
  
"Who cares? It's an anybody-ask-anyone dance. I'll just wait for some girl to ask me." He grinned. "Besides, if I don't get asked, that means I can dance with any girl I want!"  
  
Jubilee scowled, her good mood instantly vanishing. "That's a stupid idea." she snapped. "Okay then, if you absolutely HAD to ask someone, who would you ask?"  
  
Bobby thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, I guess I'd ask Tabby," he replied. Jubilee's jaw dropped.  
  
"Tabitha Smith?!!" she screeched. "Are you crazy?!"  
  
"What's so wrong with Tabby?" he asked in surprise.  
  
Jubilee stared at him. "What's so wrong with her? I'll tell you what's so wrong with her. She's one of THEM! She's part of the Brotherhood!! She's on the bad guys' side!"  
  
Bobby's eyes narrowed. "What do you know about the Brotherhood? You thought Lance was cool and HE'S in the Brotherhood!"  
  
"That was before I found out how bad the Brotherhood is." Jubilee snapped.  
  
"Says who?" Bobby demanded. Jubilee stamped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Says Scott! And that's good enough for me!" Bobby shook his head, disgusted, and turned to leave. Jubilee glared at him, shooting off some fireworks at his head. As Bobby ducked and spun around, she shouted, "That's for picking Tabby over me!!"  
  
"That's it!" Bobby growled, shooting off some ice at Jubilee. Needless to say, chaos ensued.  
  
**********************  
  
Amara giggled as she saw Bobby and Jubilee fighting. Roberto turned around and laughed.  
  
"Looks like the perfect couple won't be going to the dance together," he joked.  
  
Amara smiled. "Who are you going to ask?"  
  
Roberto turned to look at her, looking hopeful. "Well, I was planning on asking you.that is if you haven't been asked yet?"  
  
Amara shook her head happily. "No! I'd be glad to go with you." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
  
Ray bit his lip to keep from laughing. [This is too perfect! I'm gonna get him soo bad.] Ray leaned forward, crouched low in the bushes near Roberto's feet. He stretched his hand out, electricity shooting out of it.  
  
Roberto jumped, letting out a yelp of pain and shock. He looked down at his legs, surprised to see one of his pant legs on fire.  
  
"What the.?!" He grabbed some dirt, trying to put the flames out. Amara laughed, grabbing hold of the flames and extinguishing them. Roberto gave her a look.  
  
"Did you do that?" he demanded. Amara stopped laughing and returned his look.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why would I do that?!"  
  
The argument was interrupted by some loud laughter coming from behind Roberto. He turned around, glaring as he pushed some bushes aside to reveal Ray on the ground busting a gut. Roberto growled, realizing what had happened.  
  
"Ray I'm gonna kill you!!" he yelled. "These were my best pants!!!!" He lunged at Ray, who fought back while laughing still. Amara started to laugh, but was knocked to the ground. Glaring, she looked up to see several Jamies running past her, all of them screaming loudly. In a split second, the reason why became very clear: Rogue came tearing around a tree, yelling at the Jamies as she chased them down.  
  
"Get back here you little twerp!!!"  
  
"HEY!" one of the Jamies yelled indignantly.  
  
Rogue growled menacingly, grinding her teeth. "FINE!!!" she shouted. "Get back here you little TWERPS!!!!" 


	4. Regret and Denial

Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing these. You REALLY want to read 'em, go to my first three chapters. They have really nice disclaimers. The first and third are the best. Now stop listening to me babble and read the story!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan slung his pack over his shoulder, looking around a bit as he walked down the stairs. [I'm gonna miss this place.]  
  
"Then why are you leaving Logan?" a voice called up to him.  
  
Logan looked down at the end of the staircase, where someone was waiting.in a wheelchair. "Hey Chuck, what did I say about tryin' to make me stay?" he said, only half-jokingly.  
  
Xavier smiled slightly. "Logan, be reasonable."  
  
"I AM bein' reasonable!" Logan exclaimed. "I'd rather sit back an' let Sabretooth get me than have anything happen to those kids because I was around." He tried to hold back all his frustration, knowing Xavier could see it anyway. He started to walk past the Professor. "Besides, you've got McCoy. It's not like I'm that needed anymore."  
  
"Logan, there must be something. Something that would make you stay," Xavier said quietly as his friend reached the door. Logan stopped, his hand on the doorknob.  
  
This was it. He had been holding this back for years, keeping it buried beneath so many other memories, keeping it from Xavier. This was something he hadn't wanted anyone else to know.hadn't wanted to even think of it. But maybe now was the time to bring it out.  
  
"You're right.there is one thing." He paused, thinking how to word it, not wanting to give it all away. "If somethin' from my past came back here, I'd stay." He turned slightly to look at the Professor. "But we both know the chances of that are really low." He swallowed, looking at the ground. "So, good luck. I hope this X-Men thing works out for ya." With that, he turned and went out the door, leaving Xavier behind.  
  
Professor Xavier sat absolutely still, thinking deeply. So that was it.Logan's past was all that could keep him in one place. And while Logan thought there was no chance a part of his past could reach the Institute, Xavier knew otherwise. Or at least, he felt otherwise. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something out there.something that could keep Logan at the Institute. But what it was, he just couldn't tell.  
  
**********************  
  
Logan stood on the steps, looking around. And even though he was going through some emotional stress at the moment, he couldn't help but grin at the scene before him.  
  
Bobby and Jubilee were busy trying to blast the other's head off, while yelling things about Tabby. Bobby's comments were defensive, while Jubilee's comments.er.are best unsaid. Over in the yard, Rahne had morphed into her wolf form and was chasing Evan, who had nailed the Frisbee with one of his spikes. Meanwhile, Sam was trying to not get hit by the many Jamies, who were running away from a screaming Rogue. And last but not least, Ray and Roberto were at each other's throats while Amara tried to decide between laughing at those two or chasing after the Jamies.  
  
Logan shook his head, still grinning. "Maybe I won't miss it so much." He continued walking forwards, headed for the front gate. "That Elf better have left my bike in those bushes." he mumbled to himself. The day before he had let Kurt borrow his motorcycle to pick up an order of Chinese takeout for Hank. It had been a MAJOR emergency, considering the fact that Hank was about to go into a fit without it. He crossed over to the lawn, trying to avoid the squabbling kids.  
  
One of the Jamies stopped running as the noticed him. "Hey guys, it's Logan!" Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and tried to look innocent. They didn't want to be assigned extra training sessions, and ESPECIALLY didn't want to be grounded, what with the dance coming up. Rogue noticed his pack and started to get suspicious.  
  
"Where ya goin' Logan?" she asked quickly, much to his displeasure. He had been hoping this wouldn't happen.  
  
"I'm leavin'," he said after a long pause. "And don't try to make me stay," he said to Jubilee, who was already opening her mouth to do just that. The other Jamies faded away, leaving the real Jamie standing by Sam and looking very confused.  
  
"Where would you go?" he asked doubtfully, as if the Institute was the only place Logan could be.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Logan replied with half a smile. "S'long as I'm not here."  
  
"Are you coming back?" Ray asked hopefully. Out of all of the adults here, Ray liked Logan the most. But Logan shook his head.  
  
"Ain't gonna happen, not for a long time." He paused. "If ever."  
  
Everyone looked at him in shock. This was definitely not something they had expected to happen. Rahne morphed back to her normal self and took a few steps towards Logan, followed by the others who crowded around.  
  
"But ye 'ave ta stay!" she exclaimed. "We need ye 'ere! Ye 'elp us train!!"  
  
Sam jumped in. "She's right. You're on a' the best people we could learn from. Ya can't just leave!" The other recruits nodded, voicing their agreement. Evan and Rogue smiled at each other. It was about time these guys told Logan how important he was.  
  
"See, we DO need you here!" Evan declared, almost smugly. Logan shook his head, starting to get a little exasperated. As much as he wanted to stay, he couldn't.  
  
"I HAVE to leave!" he shouted angrily, pushing past the crowd of students, and trying to make a break for his motorcycle.  
  
"But.we don't want you to," a quiet voice replied from the gate. Everyone looked up to see Kitty, standing by herself and looking slightly dejected. She had just gotten back from her "rendezvous" with Lance, and just in time to hear Logan's decision. She had realized this would happen someday, but she had also hoped it would happen after she graduated and left the Institute. "You can't leave Mr. Logan.you just can't!" she exclaimed, coming forward.  
  
Logan looked at Kitty, trying to keep his face emotionless. He knew this was going to be the most difficult part, and had been hoping to get out of there before she got back. But now he was going to have to deal with it. And it wouldn't be easy. "I'm sorry half-pint," he said gruffly. "But I don't want you kids to get hurt."  
  
Kitty shook her head, as if the very idea was ridiculous. She knew what he was thinking.he was worried about Sabretooth. She put her hands on her hips. "But we're stronger now Mr. Logan!" She couldn't believe he still thought of them as kids. They had already been through so much, and they always could handle it.  
  
Logan tried to laugh, hoping to lighten the mood just a little. "Look half- pint," he said, finally reaching his motorcycle and propping it up. "The only thing that'll keep me here even a second longer is a freak of nature."  
  
As if on cue, a huge flash of lightning lit the sky. More flashes followed as Ororo and Hank ran out of the mansion towards the group.  
  
"Everyone hurry inside!" Ororo shouted. "There's a severe electric storm warning, and it's extremely dangerous to be outside."  
  
Logan narrowed his eyes at her. "This had better be real.if you started this." he growled.  
  
Storm shook her head in response, while Hank tried to herd the students inside. "No Logan. I know you would still leave even if I had started one. But this is natural, and very dangerous."  
  
Hank nodded in agreement. "A national weather advisory was just broadcasted. The storm is spreading all over the area, even entering a few of the surrounding states."  
  
Logan growled slightly, his eyes narrowing down to slits. "Fine. I'll stay as long as this storm's around. But when it's gone, so am I!" He pushed his motorcycle along, stomping past everyone and into the mansion. Storm let out a sigh, and followed behind the students as they hurried inside after Logan, with Hank close behind them. Before she shut the door, making sure everyone was inside safely, she looked out at the increasing storm.  
  
"I suppose it can only get worse." she said softly to herself. And how right she was. Several huge flashes of lightning lit up the sky the instant the door was shut. The electrical storm would continue to expand, growing more dangerous by the minute. Only a fool would be out in such a storm. 


	5. Mutant powers are a wonderful thing

Disclaimer: New thing I own!! ^_^ Hank's Chinese-takeout-fit-inducing- crave. And previous things I have claimed ownership of. All else.THANK YOU MARVEL COMICS FOR NOT SUEING ME!!! Not that you even read this, but hey. Thanks all the same. ^_^  
  
READ ON!!!! Then review.  
  
  
  
  
  
The storm extended clear to New York City. Its intensity seemed to increase almost, especially over a certain housing development. No one dared to go outside in such a storm.except for one girl.  
  
A girl with silver-streaked brown hair sat on the rooftop of her home. It was the same girl that had bumped into Jean only hours before, but minus the headphones. She leaned back on her hands, looking up at the ever- increasing storm. A fork of lightning lit up the sky, immediately followed by the roar of thunder. She smiled slightly.  
  
"That's it, just a little closer buddy." she said quietly. There was no rain yet, just a fierce wind that whipped her hair around. She sighed, almost involuntarily. Being up on the roof during these thunderstorms reminded her of coming up with dad. She had never been scared, because she knew dad could protect her from the lightning. And even though dad had been gone for 10 years, she knew she'd still be all right. She had found how to take care of herself...  
  
She stood up, eyes closed and arms outstretched. It felt good to have the wind rushing past her. Her fingertips brushed the television antennae that had been set up for the TV in Grandma's room, but the lightning bolt crashing right above her head distracted her for a moment. The end of the bolt flicked the antennae, causing a surge of electricity that not only shorted out the antennae, but also consumed her hand. Sparks flew everywhere, and there was a small flash of light. Then everything was quiet.  
  
Anyone who might have seen this would certainly think this girl was anything but normal. Because after a short pause, she opened her eyes and looked down at her left hand. There wasn't a single scratch or mark on it, or on any part of her for that matter. Then, she smiled.  
  
"About time!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "I thought I was never gonna get charged up!" With that, she turned to the little trap door that led inside the house, and went down as if this was all normal.  
  
And for her, it was. Trace Rodgers had been like this for five years, ever since her powers of electrical control had first manifested when she was ten. She had been sleeping at the time, when her absorption first came into play. As she rolled over in her sleep, her foot came to rest on an electrical outlet. Because she had VERY little control, she absorbed enough electricity to create a blackout in the district her apartment building was in. Needless to say, the amount of electricity absorbed kept her awake for several hours. Her mom moved their family out of that district as soon as she possibly could. Lori Rodgers knew what would happen if someone found out her daughter was a mutant. She had experienced it years before, with her husband.  
  
Lori hadn't been against mutants when she first met her husband. Being Japanese, she understood how it was to feel like no one understood you. But after her husband had died, things changed. She no longer respected the mutant community, and felt that they were the reason her husband had been killed. Her life had changed as well. Before, her husband had been the one to stay home and be the 'housewife'. Now she had to do that AND keep up with her career as a high-profile businesswoman.  
  
As it turned out, Lori was better at making a deal than making a meal. As Trace was getting struck by lightning, Lori was bent over the oven, trying to get a casserole to cook.  
  
"Oooh, I HATE this oven." she grumbled under her breath. Somebody bounced into the kitchen behind her, and she turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Hi mom!" Trace said happily, nearly jumping up and down as she sat down on a nearby stool. Lori gave her a stern look, accompanied with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Trace, have you been sticking your fingers in the electrical sockets again?"  
  
Trace laughed. "C'mon mom, you told me not to do that anymore! I haven't for the last." She trailed off, counting on her fingers. ".Week!" She smiled proudly, apparently oblivious to her mother's doubtful face.  
  
"But you've recharged again, Trace," Lori said sternly. "Or else you wouldn't be so hyper!"  
  
Trace rolled her eyes slightly. "Mom, there IS such a thing as sugar," she giggled.  
  
"Tracie Rodgers, I'm not stupid!" Lori snapped. She took a deep breath, counting to ten in her head. "What have you been doing?"  
  
Trace made a face. She hated it when her mom called her Tracie. Then she sighed, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "I was up on the roof, tryin' to get a tan." She stood up and turned to leave. "By the way, Grandma's antennae shorted out again."  
  
Lori nodded her head, like this was normal, then stopped. She took a deep breath, then asked, "Trace, did you get struck by lightning again?"  
  
Trace had turned around, now looking up at the ceiling. "We-ell." she said slowly, twiddling her thumbs.  
  
Lori's eyes narrowed and her expression darkened. "Trace, you KNOW I don't want you to do that anymore," she said slowly, trying to hold back her frustration.  
  
Trace let out an exasperated sigh. "Mom, how else am I s'posed to recharge? Lightning is the fastest way, and it lasts longer!"  
  
Lori closed her eyes, massaging her temples. "Look Trace, if you need to recharge so badly, go ahead and use the electrical sockets." She held up her hand as Trace tried to interrupt. "I'd rather have you do that than risk the chance of being seen by somebody."  
  
"But mom.'  
  
"No! No buts Trace." She opened her eyes and looked at her daughter, sighing before continuing. "I don't want you to have to go through everything your dad went through. All the hatred, and fear.it's just too much." She paused for a moment, thinking of a way to end the conversation. "Now, would you please just vacuum the living room?"  
  
Trace sighed as she slid off the stool. "Sure mom.sure." She knew there was no point in arguing with mom when it came to being a mutant. Not that mom had any personal experience. Trace frowned as she opened up the cleaning closet.  
  
[But that's just it.] she thought in frustration. [I DO know what it's like. All that 'hatred and fear'.] But she never would have told her mom that. She'd have a fit if she knew, and would probably ban Trace from society.  
  
[Besides, it's not like it's my own personal experiences,] Trace told herself. She couldn't explain how she knew. It was just there, in her mind. All the feelings, as if she'd had some past experience and didn't remember anything but that. But who would believe her if they heard that story?  
  
[Too bad I don't have a mind reader to tell me exactly what's going on in my head.] 


	6. Review Notes

Filler, I guess, but I really wanted to reply to the reviews I got. I felt they deserved it. ^_^  
  
BlackGlovedWolf------No prob, the B-Hood is DEFINITELY getting in on this! ^_^ I'd hate myself if they didn't. Tabby and Trace are going to have a real nice feud going on in a few chapters. xD Hey, if you wanna read something where the B-Hood are the main stars, read my songfic called Answer the Phone! It's pretty funny, and it totally revolves around your fave mutants. ^_^ I'm glad I kept you interested! I've succeeded in my mission!! xD But hey, if it's hard to keep you interested, and I succeeded, then BOO YEAH for me!! I've finally accomplished something worthwhile. ^_^ You've made my day.  
  
Me--------Glad you like it! ^_^ I'm also glad you liked the Kitty-Logan relationship, because after seeing some of the shows I figured they'd be pretty close. I'll definitely try to keep it up, but it's on hold right now while I put up 2 new songfics in my series and while I work on typing/writing the next chapters.  
  
Okay, that's it for now. If you like this, check out my songfic!!!! Later Days!  
  
---Nicki--- 


End file.
